Bardock and Prince Vegeta Yaoi
by darkangel21892
Summary: prince vegeta go into the past to train. what he get's is something different... yea i'm not good at these


** Vegeta, frustrated after the defeat with perfect cell, went into the pendulum room. He of course, forced his way there past Mr. Popo and Kami, pondering the training Kakarot received there. He went back into the time where he was about 8 years old, on planet Vegeta. The first person he saw was Bardock training in open rocky lands. Recognizing Vegeta for who he was, Bardock bowed immediately showing his respect. Vegeta was taken back for Bardock's quick analysis of who he was and for the fact that it's been awhile for a bit of royal respect. Vegeta thought it was remarkable how close Kakarot resembled Bardock. Vegeta started to blush when he thought of all the things he could do with a real Saiyan instead of that gentle pansy ass Kakarot. Bardock caught Vegeta blush and stared at the beautiful and perfect saiyan, wearing a tight tank top and black jeans, showing off his flawless body. Both stared into each others eyes, burning with raw passion and desire for one another. Bardock becoming feverish, with desire becoming too great, closes the distance between them. **

** He put his hand behind Vegeta's head, running his fingers through Vegeta's soft, midnight hair. Vegeta blushed bright red and melted at Bardock simple touch. Bardock taking the blushing as a cue, claims Vegeta's lush peach lips with his own. Their tongues played, sliding gently across each other, tasting, touching, and brushing over each others fangs. Bardock angled his head slightly to deepen their kiss, and was rewarded with a faint moan as Vegeta responded to a longing lust. Vegeta slid his hand around Bardock's neck and bringing them closer to each other. A deep sexy purr began in Bardock's sculpted chest. Vegeta started to tense up as Bardock's mouth began trailing down his neck, leaving light pink marks. "mmm….ore pirvvv…..ate ….plea…se ….B….Bardock." Vegeta panted, as Bardock started leaving darker marks on Vegeta's neck. Obeying his delicious prince, he gathered Vegeta in his arms and found a near by cave. Not caring about if there are inhabitants or not, Bardock set Vegeta on his feet and reclaimed his peach lips with his own. He kept moving Vegeta backward slowly, until his back was pinned against the cool, dank, wall. Bardock broke the kiss to remove Vegeta and his own shirt, rubbing their bare sculpted chests together. He lowered his lips across Vegeta's chest and placed his nipple in between his lips as he began to tease them with his tongue. Vegeta gave moans of pleasure, slightly twitching and throwing his head upward toward the ceiling of the cave, which caused Bardock to get hard, wanting to give him more. Bardock switched nipples, sucking the one harder and rolling the other with the tips of his fingers. Vegeta gripped Bardock's smooth, dark hair, twisting it into painful curls. Bardock lowered himself once more, now removing Vegeta's pants and boxers with a couple of simple gestures. He took off the rest of his own clothes, throwing them aside and rubbed his bare body against Vegeta.**

** Vegeta breathed in Bardock's scent. "Ah the smell of cedar." Vegeta thought to himself. Bardock inhaled Vegeta's spicy cinnamon scent, as Vegeta nibbled his earlobe. "Mmm the smell of royalty and inexperience." Bardock thought. Vegeta nipped his down from the ear lob, around the jaw and up to Bardock's salmon colored lips. Bardock wrapped one arm around Vegeta's waist, the other behind his head and started to lower him to the floor. He broke the kiss, spread Vegeta's legs, and sat in between them while looking at Vegeta's lust filled sapphire eyes. Bardock's hazel eyes grazed over the royal nude that begged for a release with passion, maybe love. Bardock scoffed at the latter. Love wasn't something a low classed saiyan and royalty shared, maybe sex but not true love. Bardock lowered his head to Vegeta's dick and licked the tip, tasting his salty-sweet skin. A faint whimper escaped from Vegeta. He slid his tongue over the damp slit of Vegeta's cock and smirked as his prince arched his hips and softly moaned. Bardock gently sucked hickeys up and down on the sides of Vegeta's erection and gently licked the pulsing veins. Vegeta's nails dug into the dank ground, stretching forward until he slightly touched Bardock's hard member. Bardock started to put his warm mouth on Vegeta's lower head, which made Vegeta pull hard on his dick. Bardock then couldn't contain himself from he deep throat-ed the large organ back and forth. Vegeta pulled harder and faster on Bardock's dick with one hand and grabbed his bangs with the other. Bardock loved the scent, the taste, the feel of his prince, the way Vegeta had his hand buried in his hair, demanding more with the touch. "Barrrr….Dock" Vegeta moaned out in a purring sound, and then arched his hips higher, the inner explosion building. Bardock slipped a finger inside his prince and pressed as he sucked hard, bringing Vegeta to a shaking, shuddering climax inside his mouth of which Bardock swallowed. Vegeta gasped as he tried to catch his breath, watching Bardock sitting, lick his lips free of the escaped seed. Bardock moved upward, rubbing their bodies together before he laid next to Vegeta. **

"**What did you come back to this time period for? Surly not for sex? Bardock asked. **

** "Umm….." Vegeta didn't know what to say. He didn't come back for sex, or a mate but he knew he didn't want to train. Not now, not after this raw passion Bardock displayed. Vegeta thought about asking Bardock about mates when he realized that Kakarot wasn't even born yet. If he took Bardock to the future he would make it to where Kakarot would have never been born. But he wanted Bardock and not just for sex but for mates of all things! Bardock hazel eyes stared at him, waiting for an answer in what appeared as a loving look. Vegeta pondered if Bardock fucked Kakarot's mother yet, since he wanted a future to go back to. **

** "Well, err… I wanted to see this planet again.. and possibly find a real mate or at lease train a bit. Not that I care if I do or not. And not that I'm pressuring you into wanting to be my mate but…" Vegeta sentence was broken off with Bardock passionate kiss. He wanted Vegeta as a mate too but he thought of the pregnant woman and the factor that this Vegeta lived in a different time. **

** "I'll just claim him while I can and make this memory good" Bardock thought to himself. Bardock gently rubbed his fingers against Vegeta's scalp, running his fingers through silky, soft hair. Vegeta softly broke their kiss and gently pushed Bardock back. Vegeta turned his head to the side and looked down at the dirt, forming what to say next in his mind. Vegeta stuttered**

** "Bardock…I..well…would you…like…ummm…augh..to like be….uhh.." Bardock chuckled, "Yes I would like to be you mate…although I have a pregnant woman issue…that and your from the future.." **

** Vegeta smirked "Where there's a will, there's a way you know…sides all you did was donate your seed right? You didn't become mates did you?"**

** "Nah she was never serious about it. I didn't have the feeling to mate or make her mine, other than the fact that she can produce strong children for me." **

** "You do want me as a mate right?"**

** "Of course! With you I feel this fiery need, like my soul is empty. I want you to fill this emptiness in my heart…its just…she uses me as a release and sperm donor and nothing more…I live in a cold house… Vegeta I know you wouldn't understand but …I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm lonely Vegeta. In mind and body I crave a mate with passion..not just a release."**

** "So he died a lonely, mate-less man." Vegeta thought to himself… "I never would have thought…" Bardock caught him off guard with a needy, hungry kiss. His tail gently rubbing against Vegeta's lower back as their tongues wrestled. He shifted to where he sat on top of Vegeta, pinning him down, moving to nibble on Vegeta's chin. **

** "Heh..." Bardock panted, a horny smirk replacing the past sadness. "I'm going to take you now, sweet prince." **

** He arched his chiseled spine, glancing upward at Bardock. His eyes were as wild with desire as Vegeta knew his must be. "Yes," Vegeta said raggedly. "Yes please Bardock."**

** _Yes please Bardock. _He could listen to Vegeta say those words for the rest of eternity! He could die happy, hearing Vegeta beg carnal pleasure from him. Die simply trying to give Vegeta pleasure anyway/where he wanted. **

** "Would you cum for me Vegeta? Do I give you an erection so hard, you could smash a brick with it?"**

"…**..baka…I..can't..even .....off..round you" Vegeta panted. "H…ow.. do you…. feel abo..ut… me?"**

** "I'll always be hard for you. I got hard the moment I first saw you, hell even little your smile gives me jitters. I can't turn off either, though I honestly don't try to like you. I give into the heat and need. I savor wanting you, lusting for you, thinking of all the things I can and going do to you." **

** He grabbed the base of Vegeta's tail and squeezed, making Vegeta gasp a loud moan. Bardock deepened into a sexy purr that made Vegeta's cock ache, "I relish every last thought of taking my prince, of knowing my prince as completely as a man can know his mate. And I will know every inch of you, from your battle scars to every sensitive spot on your body. You do want this, don't you my prince?"**

"**Yes…Bar..dock" Vegeta moaned out.**

** "When I'm done with you dear prince, you'll never be able to forget me in your time. I'll burn a memory of me into you so deep that you'll bear the imprint of me beneath your skin for as long as you exist." **

** Bardock bit Vegeta's hip hard enough to leave a light mark. Vegeta's breath was a heavy pant, his attention-starved cock pulsing in an erotic pain. "Do you want to feel me inside you? Want me to loosen your tight ass, cum inside and scream your name into the blood red sky?"**

** "Yes… Bardock…please," Vegeta begged in a moan. Vegeta was hard, he hurt, he wanted a damn release. He knew Bardock was testing him... but Hell! He couldn't take much more. Surely Bardock was in as much pain as he was.**

** "Slow and easy, or hard and fast? What do you command me do, my dear sweet prince?"**

** "_Yes,_" Vegeta wailed incoherently.**

** Bardock chuckled softly. "You are so beautiful. I want to worship every inch of your body Vegeta. I want to kiss you, seed you, devour you..." **

** Bardock decided to end Vegeta's sexual torture, lubed up his dick with the only things available: his pre cum and drool. He positioned himself and the head of penis at the prince's entrance. Vegeta wrapped his legs around him, pulling him, urging him on. Bardock pressed forward hungrily, burying himself in Vegeta's warm, humid depths. Vegeta moaned out softly as Bardock filled him completely. He waited for Vegeta's muscles to relax, so the pain would fade away until all that remained was pleasure. When Vegeta became ready, he slowly withdrew and then shoved forward, hard into Vegeta's prostate. Vegeta panted out a loud moan. Bardock movements were slow, long, making sure Vegeta felt every little mark the head of his penis made inside Vegeta. Eventually, Bardock's hunger became too great and he started to increase his speed and strength of each thrust. Bardock wrapped his tail around Vegeta's cock, stroking him in time with each of his thrusts. He leaned over his dear prince, one hand by his head, the other held Vegeta's hip, working him deeper. He went on and on, thrusting upward and inward with Vegeta driving back, matching his every movement. Vegeta arched his back and screamed out Bardock's name and he shuddered as he came. Vegeta's semen coated Bardock's tail, their torsos and the dank ground. **

** The heat and scent of Vegeta's semen drove the last bit of sanity out of Bardock, as he relentlessly impaled Vegeta's entrance. The more pressure the built up semen made against the interior wall of his dick, the bigger he got, driving Vegeta crazy with orgasmic pleasure. Bardock dug his hands deeper into Vegeta's hair and hip, guiding him to pump harder and faster. Sweat poured, and heat radiated off their bodies, their erotic afternoon nearly complete. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, all that Bardock knew was that his orgasm was upon him, a great surge of liquid heat had him throw back his head and howl. Bardock came hard, body tense and still as he released his seed inside Vegeta. Vegeta felt spurts of hot liquid in his depths and sighed happily, resting his eyes. When Bardock slipped out of him, and rolled Vegeta onto his stomach, semen began to run out of him and down the insides of his thighs. Bardock finished up Vegeta, taking his mouth on Vegeta's stretched entrance, licking him clean, and nipping a few bites on Vegeta's ass. Vegeta mewled softly, worn out from today's lovemaking. Bardock laid next to Vegeta, admiring the body he grown to love. Vegeta snuggled closer to Bardock's bigger form, sharing one last loving kiss before Vegeta succumbed to slumber. **

** Bardock smiled at the sleeping prince, "I love you Vegeta… I don't know what to do if you leave me here in this time…". With that Bardock let the sandman take him to his slumber as well.**

**~* not sure if this is the end or if i'll add more to it yet. Working on deleting the giant blob version of this....lol I'm a noobie. Oh yea! "i don't own these Sayians otherwise i'd be freaking rich and Kakarot would have found a girl sayian lol or at least a FULL blooded girl saiyan would be a main character in the series and Vegeta would beat every bad guy not Kakarot." constructive criticism welcome. I need work on my English lol..... if I do write more it will probably be in the summer since high school and collage back to back is killing this Jr. even if its only one collage class :P well give me a message if you like it. Hell more comments might inspire me to write more often :) tee hee ;..; Am-ster out *~**


End file.
